Rise of Russia
by Panzerdriver
Summary: Naruto has been reunited with his family, but now he must be a agent of Kami along with his wife. Their jobs include saving many different world, but this time there here to save the world of Code Geass, but first they need to unite a former nation, ONWARD COMRADES FOR THE MOTHERLAND!
1. Chapter 1

**New story guys tell me how you like it. No flames please!**

**and I don't own any of these anime's, but I do own the OC characters.**

At small hill a lone figure stood, overlooking ruins of very old village, but that the lone figure was actually standing in front of three graves. The figure was 6 feet in height, he had spiky sun kissed heir, with red tips, his body had no baby fat, but had many scars on it, indicating he was a warrior. He looked over the ruins village, it brought back so many memories both happy, and sad. He them looked towards the three tombstones, tears spilled out his eyes, as images of his beloved flashed through his mind, along with the images of their two children.

"Hay guys..." he began, but was quiet afterwards, the wind blew past his hair which covered his eyes from the front revealing his eye color, they were deep ocean blue, but if you look deeper into his eyes you would see the sadness, the longing in them. He moved his hands over one of the tombstones, rubbing over the name of the deceased person. That was the name of his beloved which had died long ago, her name was Hinata Uzumaki-Hyuga.

"It's Hinata...it's been so long...since I have seen you...I want to see you...and our children...b-b-but I...I can't" he started to sob. He couldn't take it anymore, he can still remember how it all started, how he, became a immortal, people warned him to not make bonds, but he didn't care, but now it was all too much. He wanted to see her, and his children one more time, he prayed to Kami every day to end his life, after all the world is at peace, so why should he still remain? Didn't he fulfilled his role as the child of the prophecy? Why must Kami torture him, by not letting him reunite with his family in the afterlife? He cursed Madara, he cursed Sasuke, it was all their fault that he was immortal, he was forced to use the reaper death seal to stop the Ten-Tail, but he had found a way to use the seal, while not losing one's soul, but damned Uchihas used pored a massive amount of the Ten-Tail's into the seal when he was using it, the overlord of the Chakra was too much for the Shinigami to handle since the Shinigami was too old, so he started to vanish out of extinct. The Shinigami knowing that he was going to be killed did the only thing he could, he gave Naruto his power's, when Naruto asked why the Shinigami replayed _**"I have been killed, by the acts of those two mortals, so I shall interest my powers to you Naruto Uzmaki, the child of the prophecy, you need not fear for you will on have the powers of a Shinigami, but you will not have the responsibility of a Shinigami"**_ and with a madding laugh the Shinigami faded from existence. Naruto having his power had complete control of the livening souls, and had powers from hell itself, but he had also gained the Ten-Tails power as well in the process, the fusion of these two power led him to unlock many old, new, and extinct bloodlines. Naruto Uzmaki was now the strongest being in the whole world, with the power of the Rinnegan, and many other bloodlines he had defeated the two Uchihas in a matters of seconds, but as they say all power comes at a cost, and for Naruto he had lost what made him Human, he would forever be cursed to walk the Earth knowing that he could never see his loved ones in the afterlife. He has lived for a whole millennia, and for a whole millennia he has mentioned peace, but he was starting to break down, he could not take it anymore, sooner or later he would be driven to insanity.

"Kami, I beg you...PLEASE LET ME SEE THEM ONE MORE TIME!" he cried to the heavens above, he just wanted to see them even for once. Naruto stood there crying with his eyes looking at the ground. Truth be told Naruto was stronger than Kami herself, but he had one thing that Kami had, the power over life, and death, while Naruto had power over only on the living. Kami had done so that no mortal or immortal had power over the death, and life other than herself, so the Rinnegan power to bring back the dead to life was useless. He stood there crying, and crying hoping that his prayers would be answered, and for the first time in years his prayers were answered. All of the sudden Naruto blacked out, he didn't know what happened he just blacked out.

After about 40 minutes Naruto started to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes which were met by the suns ray, he noticed that he was on a very soft surface, too soft to be the hill he was standing on, He tried to get up, but he felt some weight on his chest _'Great I must be going fat now' _he joked. Naruto wanted to know just what in the world was on his chest, but strangely it felt familiar, it was as if the hole in his heart was filled. Naruto lifted his head up to see what the weight was, but what he found made him freeze, there she was, his beloved on his chest sleeping, her eyes were red indicting that she was crying, her pale white skin soft like he had remembered, and her long flowing heir that he could never forget. He started to tear up, praying that this wasn't a dream over, and over again. He moved his hand over to her cheek.

"H-H-Hinata?" he asked while crying. She opened her lavender eyes, which to him were like twin moons that he could stare at for all of eternity. Hinata's eyes met Naruto's she looked at him, then she smiled, and was about to kiss him, but someone coughed intercepted her.

"Okaa-san me, and Himawari are still here yh know?" came a young man's voice. Naruto turned to the voice, and saw his son and daughter Boruto, and Himawari. He looked at the two Boruto was giving his own fox like grin, while Himawari was just smiling at her father.

"B-Boruto, Himawari?" he asked not believing his eyes, seeing his son, and daughter who had died a long time ago.

"Yes, Otou-san" Himawari answered while walking up to her father, along with her brother,

"Is it all really you? Please tell me this is not a dream, or some sick joke by Kami" Naruto said, and then he heard laughter, he turned around to see a women about 5'9 feet, she had a great body with C cup breasts, but she was no were near as gorgeous as Hinata.

"Well why would I do something like that to the person who always prayed to me to meet his family again?" she asked, while make the most shit eating grin on her face looking at Naruto's reaction.

"KAMI!?" he yelled with wide eyes, Kami stood before him, the one he prayed for a thousand year was now before him, after the surprise wore off he, looked Kami dead in the eye and asked.

"Kami why? Why did you not kill me? I had to live without them for almost a thousand year? Why Kami?" he asked, no he demanded. Kami sighed she knew she would have to tell him why otherwise he haunt her for the rest of her life with pranks, and paperwork...even a god fears paperwork.

"Naruto you, and I both know that you are Immortal, not only that you are a god in a way, so I could not kill you, no god could, I tried to bring you in here in the pure-world, but the many of the other gods wouldn't have any of it, it was only when I found a loop-hole was I able to bring you back here" She finished. Naruto raised a eyebrow, and was about to ask what this loop-hole she found was, but she raised her hand, and stopped him.

"Now I you know how you have the Shinigami's power?" he nodded "Good well you see have the Shinigami power made you a god, but here's the thing there are now two Shinigami's the second one being you, however the Shinigami that gave you his power didn't bestow any of the responsibility on to you, meaning you are the Shinigami, but at the same time you are not. It was, because of an old law was I able to bring you here, you see I can appoint my own agents, I can only have two agents, but must be pure in their hearts, however one must be kind, and loving, while the other must be judging, and willing to killing, but both must up hold my laws, think of the two as Yin-Yang, like life, and death" she explained, she noticed Naruto catching up to her idea, he smirked.

"So you want me to be one of the two agent? Fine I will, but only if you allow me to stay with my family!" Naruto said, Kami just chuckled.

"Oh I will do better, yes I want you to be one of the agent, the second one to be precise...as for the other agent...it will be your wife Hinata" Kami said. This was a surprise to the Uzmaki, Boruto just started jumping up, and down.

"Sweet! Hear that Himawari? Otou-san, and Okaa-san are going to agents of Kami-sama!" he yelled while doing a victory dance, Himawari just sighed at her brothers antics, it seem that even after death he was still like their father. Hinata didn't know what to say, she was finally, back with Naruto, and no she was one of Kami's agents she could do only one thing...she fainted.

"Isn't that great Hinata?! Eh Hinata? AH HINATA! SHE FAINTED AGAIN!? ARE YOU SICK OR SOMETHING!?" Naruto asked he was very worried about his wife after seeing her for so long. Kami just wondered how dense can one be, while Boruto was freaking out as well, and Himawari just sighed wondering why her father was so dense even after all these years. Hinata woke up after about a good 10 minutes which was a new record for her, she noticed that she was in someone's arms, she looked up, and saw Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun?" she asked wondering what happened, until the memories came back.

"Oh hay Hinata-Hime! Had a good nap?" he asked, he was so happy to hold her in his arms once again. Hinata replied, by giving him a kiss, and they kissed for a very long time.

"It's so good to see you again Naruto-Kun" she whispered while sobbing a bit. Naruto just smiled, and hugged her tight as if his life depended on her.

"Now if you are two done, can you please move Naruto so I can give Hinata her Immortality?" Kima asked, she was getting annoyed by all the drama.

"Wait why would see need Immortality? she dead" he asked.

"She will be my agent along with you, and you two will be my agents for all of eternity, so I will need to bring her back to life, and grant her Immortality, you all ready are alive, and have Immortality, plus you have the Shinigami, and the Ten-tails power, speaking about that you need to train both of those powers" she finished, now Naruto might be the strongest in the whole world, but he didn't know how to train his Shinigami powers, and he will he could control the Ten-Tails power, he still didn't know its full extent, plus he of the ten bloodlines he knew he could only use four of them to their full extent, the four being Sharingan, Rinnegan, Byakugan, and Mokuton (first hokaga's bloodline).

"You will train under me for about let's see...2000 years" she said, Naruto's jaws drop for 2000 years he had to train, well at least he would have his family so all was good. He turned to look at Hinata who was trying NOT to faint.

"Um...Kami-sama? You aren't going to tour- I mean train us very hard right?" Hinata asked, she knew how Kami trained, it was not good. Kami smiled like a madman or madwomen?

"Oh, don't worry I am sure you can handle it...like how you handled Naruto on your wedding night" Kami ducked just in time for fireball flying over her head. Hinata was red as they come, while Naruto was so embarrassed, that his blond hair turned red!

"S-S-SHUT UP ERO-KAMI!" Naruto yelled, those memories were his, and Hinata's not Kami's! Himawari was flushed red like her mother, while Boruto was confused, he didn't know what they were talking.

Kami just laughed, after a few minutes they calmed down. Kami also explained that being her agents they would have to travel to other worlds for jobs, that other gods could not handle, make no mistake Kami was above the other gods, but even she need them to govern other worlds after all if she ruled them all then she would be drowned in paperwork.

"Well then I guess we should start your training" with that said the 2000 years of endless training had began.

**2000 years later (What? you thought I was going to write the 2000 year long training? Please it would be like doing paperwork)**

It's been 2000 years of endless training, and doing jobs for Kami, they were made into her agents, but she wanted them to be trained none the less after all she wanted her agents to outdo anyone. For Naruto and Hinata the 2000 years couldn't be any better, for Naruto he was with his family, and for Hinata she was with her husband. There jobs had taken them to many worlds, like one were people captured strange animals, and used them for battle. Naruto said that he wanted to be the very best...what was it? Ah yes Pokémon trainer, but Hinata had to remind him that they had a job to do. They also went to a world with massive things called Titans, there job was to exterminate them all, which they did. They had many jobs like that, for Naruto it was easy, he was a powerhouse with unlimited power he remembered oh a man once said he was over 9000. For Hinata it was fun, but she had to make sure Naruto didn't go and destroyed the world by accident, but she enjoyed it none the less. So here they are in the great hall of Kami which was just really an office Naruto, and Hinata are standing in front of Kami who is fighting a losing battle against paperwork. She sighed and looked up seeing that they both had comeback a few years ago from there last mission.

"So you two ready for a new mission?" she asked. Both of them nodded, she pulled out a small scroll, and tossed it to them.

"This mission is simple, there's an order called The Order of Geass, and there aim is to kill god which is foolish seeing that there is no way to kill me even with the sword of Akasha, but the problem is the Geass order itself, you see I don't want a bunch of mortals running around with so power that they could use to rule the world. Your mission is also to destroy the empire known as Britannia, this empire has conquered much of the world, and has striped the conquered people of its name, history, and culture, and treats the natives as slaves. I will be sending you to the former Nation of Russia, you can either start by freeing, and uniting Russia, from the E.U, and Britannia or just flat out destroy Britannia, because I know you have more then enough power to do so" Kami stated, Naruto and Hinata thought about it for a while, before Naruto smirked.

"Well if we went with the other option then where's the fun in that?" he asked while chuckling, Hinata just sighed, she loved Naruto nothing could change that, but liked to played around too much at times. Kami knowing what was to come felt a bit of guilt for that poor world, oh well too late now.

"Well, you two better get going" with that said the two were off, once more to save the world for the utter destruction...yh right with Naruto the destruction would be even worse, but kami could handle a few extra papers and files.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto, and Hinata arrive at the former State of Russia (I don't know what Area is Russia is called, but I will call it area 19, because areas 19 to 23 are unknown) which was remanded area 19. They arrived about 5 miles outside of New Moscow, which in truth was a city built about 2 miles away from the ruins of the original Moscow. Moscow had been bombed day, and night during the war, by both E.U, and Britannia's forces, but in the end it was Britannia who arrived first to take the prize. Naruto, and Hinata first need a base of operation, and some really manpower, and what better place than the old Moscow. They teleported, towards the ruins, Naruto looked around, he saw people livening in the ruins, not to mention that it was freezing cold, what he saw was people of a former proud nation turned slaves, he hated it, it reminded him of Gat, but this time it was different, it was more than half of the world which sufferer's under Britannia rule.

"Hinata, I think we should start, by making false identity, we will claim to be half Britannian's half Russia" Naruto said, he was forming up many planes, he wanted to take Britannia by surprise.

"Ok, but what do we do after that I mean wouldn't it be better if we stick with the shadows?" Hinata asked wondering what he was think, even after all this time she still didn't know what went through his head.

"After we make our false identity's we can start our own companies, but those companies will just be a front, there true purpose will be building an army, the thing is that Russia never even put up a fight before been taken over, in-fact after the collapse of the Soviet Union in 1991 the most of the remaining territories to the west of the Union wanted to join the E.U while the South-Eastern wanted to join either the Middle East or the Chinese Federation, however the Russian people wanted to remain independent, off course the E.U, and the Britannian's wouldn't have any of that, so they attempted to take it over, however before they would even begin there invasions a coup de ta occurred which caught the Russia government by surprise, and you through in the E.U, and Britannia the Russian government was overwhelmed, but there were some very furious resistance, but who knows what happened to them now" Naruto explained.

"You know you are acting like Danzo right? I mean a secret army? Sounds like something Danzo would do" Hinata said, but known to her the said man sneezed in hell.

"Wait I might be acting like him, BUT I and not going to turn our soldiers into mindless killing machines!" Naruto said with a pout with is arms crossed. Hinata just giggled, Naruto was pretty intelligent, but acted like a child most of the time.

"Ok, after all I know you better than anyone, I am your wife aren't I?" Hinata asked, Naruto just leaned in for a kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked. Hinata then kissed him, then pulled back and asked "I don't know does that answered your question?" Naruto just smiled, and nodded.

"Well then let's, begin Downfall" with that said, both of them vanished into the shadows.

**Meanwhile in Japan**

Three children's were standing, and watching as they burned their friends father's body, why you may ask? Well just a month ago Britannia declared war on the Neutral nation of Japan, and in just one month Japan had surrendered, the nation of Japan was now renamed area 11.

"Suzaku...I swear...I WILL OBLERATE BRITINNIA!" one of the children vowed. He would make Britannia pay for its crimes, for his mother's death, and he would create a better world for his sister, and his friend.

**2014 A.T.B **

Naruto and Hinata have worked for 4 long, and hard years, when they had arrived at first there first objective would be to free, and unite the former state of Russia, so both of them quickly got to work, the each started their own companies, the companies produced some of the best medical, and other products, and equipments, but that was not the purpose of the two companies. The Truth was the companies produced, a secrete army, thanks to Naruto been a seal master of unknown levels he was able to create areas where there soldiers could train, and where he could produce weapons. They had gathered much of the Russian population into these zones, and trained much of it, a side effect of missing ex-Russian from area 19 was that the Britannia had recalled much of its military for the said area. Naruto thought could not believe how arrogant Britannia, removing there military force, because there was no resistance, oh how well it worked in their favor. Now we find Naruto waiting for Hinata to get ready for today will go down in the History book, Naruto will make The Humiliation of Edinburgh (which did happen in the code geass timeline) look like child's play.

"Hinata are you ready? The Britannia's forces are open we can start the uprising when you are ready" Naruto said over the com, he was meet with silence, but then the radio came to life.

"Me, and my men are ready, what about Nickles? Is he ready?" Hinata asked. Nickles was a young man about the age of 23, he was of pure Russia decent, and be hated Britannia, but the thing about him was that he was a geniuses, and a great fighter, they had meet him about 2 years ago, at first he hated them, because he believed they had sold out there country for Britannia, but after explaining, he knew that with those two Russia could be free once more.

"Da, me, and my men are in position! We can't wait to drive out those Svolochi!" (Svolochi means bastards in Russian) Nickles stated he was ready, everyone was ready.

"All right listen up, our plan is simple, most of New Moscow is well defended, but some place are not, are objectives are to encircle Moscow, and kill the 5th princess of Britannia, along with her half-brother 14th prince of Britannia, once they are dead most of their forces will surrender, once the city is secured, and reinforced by ground forces, I want knightmare under my command to spread out towards the west destroy any resistance you man encounter, Nickles you will take your units, and head to Saint Petersburg's, and hold that city, DO not let any britannian, or E.U forces take it. Hinata your units will be tasked in taking Volgograd down South. All other units are to take Novgorod, these key cities must be held within 4 days time, is that understood?" Naruto finished his orders which were met with yes sir. Narut's plan was simple once New Moscow was taken he would have is Knightmare forces divided into 4, and spread out North, East, South, West. He had targeted these cities, because the held the largest Britannian forces, if this cities were taken all other Britannian resistance would be crushed. He didn't know how the E.U would react so he had his units head West towards the western border, to make sure the E.U doesn't try anything funny.

The battle had started, and Britannian forces were caught off guard, and many were sleeping when the attack had started, the Reformed Russia forces overwhelmed most defenses. The Britannians tried to call for reinforcements, or alert other bases, but found that all communication was being jammed, Naruto had a new type of jammer in placed around the city in a circle, he wanted the element of surprise when his forces attacked the other cities.

"Sir, the Stealth Group B has taken out the enemy commanders, much of their forces had also given up, orders?" came a voice of an officer from Naruto's radio. Naruto himself was fighting, he and Hinata had their own custom knightmares, which were made out of Chakra Metal, and thanks to his Rinnegan he could use creation of all things, both of there knightmares could use Jutsu, there knightmares were _real _knightmares on the battlefield.

"Round them up, we will deal with them afterwards" he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" replied the officer. Naruto watched at how easily the Britannians were defeated, at New Moscow. His forces were already expanding towards the West.

"Naruto-kun were my forces are all ready moving towards Volgograd, but I will go ahead of them" Hinata said through the radio, Naruto chuckled, Hinata was way too eager for this.

"Ok, but try not to show off too much, after all we don't want them knowing all of our tricks just yet" he replied, with that said she her knightmare started to FLY, at mach 3 which was insane for a knightmare, but hay they have traveled to many worlds, at this point nothing is impossible for them to do.

"Well then I guess all that's left is a massive part, and to...oh god...I guest realized...I will have to do paperwork...damn should have just destroyed Britannia...oh well" with that said he raced off to his own objective. In 4 days they would free Area 19, in 4 days the Britannia will know true fear.

**2017 A.T.B **

Its been three years, and boy has it been a long three years, a lot happened, first was the Russian Uprising, and to many people's surprise, area 19 had thrown the Britannians out, and even after the Britannia came back with a larger force they were still beaten, area 19 had reclaimed its independence, and its name. The effects of those events were massive all over the world people realized that Britannia could be beaten, resistance groups grew larger, and more determined, but the biggest change was the collapse of the Chinese Federation, the reason been that the masses, the people were ignored, by their leaders, there empress had been assassinated by those leaders, the collapse was sudden, but with Russia right above them almost 95% of the collapsed territory chose to join Russia. Naruto, and Hinata didn't want to make another Britannia, no they would not call these territories areas, but rather as part of Russia, thus they started to call it the Russian Federation, which many people liked, all were treated equally, and created a society in which anyone could climb the social ladder regardless of who you are. Naruto even went further, and called the Emperor of Britannia a fat-overgrown man who still clings to the notion of feudalism, and even called him a hypocrite, because he claims how his beloved Britannia is the only nation with moves forwards, but yet their society, and government structure (which is very corrupt) hasn't changed even a bit. Those statement infuriated whole of Britannia, and in response they launched a second war to reclaim area 19, what followed next would soon go down as the great military disaster in all of History. Britannia amassed a force of 50,000 strong, that was two times the numbers used during the Japanese Invasion, the 50,000 strong faced off against only two knightmares, the first one was mostly orange with black, and white thrown in, while the second one was mostly lavender with black, but the strangest thing was that these knightmares WALKED, not rolled, and they could FLY at insane speeds. In just about 5 hours into the fighting the Britannia lost half of its forces, they could not believe that TWO knightmares were taking apart there whole Invasion force. Both Naruto, and Hinata were given nicknames after that some called them 'General Winters Revenge', while other called them 'The Two Ghost of The Snow' but they liked the one called 'Winter Demons' Britannia knew that a war with the Russian Federation would only lead to Britannia's fall.

In area 11, a tall boy with black hair was taking notes in his History class, but his mind was on something else, such as how to destroy Britannia, he knew he could do it, but the question was how? After all one needed an army, to defeat Britannia, he wondered why the Russia Federation attack Britannia already, after Humiliation of First Winter War they had proven that they could take on Britannia, they did destroyed a invasion force with only two knightmares. He was broken out of his thoughts when the teacher announced that they will be getting two new students.

"Ok class today we have two new students, so be nice to them ok?" once he was finished the whole class began to whisper wondering who the two new students are. The two students walked in, and presented them self to the class, the first was a 6 feet tall blond man with ocean blue eyes, all the girls were drooling at his sight, he was very handsome, meanwhile Hinata was giving them all death glares, she would not have her husband taken away from her. Hinata herself had boys drooling at her, but one look from Naruto shut them up good.

"Hello everyone, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you all, and yes I am Britannian if you are wondering" Naruto introduced himself, he had estblished a different company her in area 11 about an two years, ago, now on knew their identity, even in Russia only the top brass knew, and since Russia was more democratic they didn't need to be there every time, but they did leave advanced Kage Bunshin clones.

"Good to meet you all I am Hinata Hyuga, I am Naruto's fiancée" she paused, and looked at all the girls _'that should shut them up' _she thought "I am also Half-Birtannian, and Half-Japanese" she said. Now that took the cake, they could not believe that a guy like Naruto, a, full Birtannian would chose a half-breed?

"What the hell? Why would he chose a half-breed over us!" a girl screamed, all the other girls agreed well almost all of them anyways. Lelouch was more interested in the answer. Kallen was who herself was a half-breed was wondering why would a she chose him.

"It's simple really, because I love her, and I don't give a damn if she's a half-breed or a pure, for love should not be restricted, by these things" that shut up most of the class.

**5 Hours Later**

Lelouch had beaten a noble in a chess match about an hour ago, and not he was stuck in a truck which was been chased by the Britannian forces. He was trying to find a way out, but heard someone coming, he quickly hid. He say a red-head pass him by, and on to a knightmare, he could have swore he had seen her somewhere before. She had engaged an enemy knightmare in battle, and was not doing that great. The truck then suddenly did a heard left, and crashed at full speed, and the 'poison gas' was released, well not really more like a green hired girl. Lelouch existed the truck, but was spotted by a Britannian soldier, who kicked him right in the face.

"That's enough mindless murder out of you!" the soldier yelled. Lelouch was now pissed, the soldier dare say that HE was committing mindless murder? He pushed the soldier of him, and got up looking dead in his eye. The soldiers eyes went wide like dinner plate, and say 'oh my god'.

"Mindless murder? If anyone is committing mindless murder its Britannia! Wasn't that poison gas made in Britannia!?" Lelouch snapped at him.

"Lelouch it's me" the soldier takes off his mask reveling it to be his childhood friend Suzaku. Just then more soldiers arrived, the officer ordered Suzaku to kill the student, and the girl, but Suzaku refused, and was shot by the officer. While this was going on the driver of the truck who was barely alive reached out his hand for button.

"Death to Britannia, Long live Japan" with that he pressed the button, but he was flashed away just in time to be saved from the explosion. Lelouch used this distraction to escape with the girl.

"Damn he got away, we have to find them fast" the officer ordered. They needed to capture the girl, and kill that student, and they need to do it fast.

**Well people that was chapter 2, tell me how you liked it. No Flames Please!**

**I know I rushed it, but I wanted to get to the canon part of Code Geass, but there's a reason why I put the RussianFederation, but that's for me to know, and you to find out.**


End file.
